The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for reinforcing structural members, such as structural sections used as automotive components.
In a number of applications, particularly in the automotive industry there is a need for light-weight, high-strength structural members. Although structural members having these characteristics can be readily obtained through the use of various metal alloys, such as titanium alloys and the like, light-weight, high-strength alloys are generally cost prohibitive in automotive applications where weight reductions are closely balanced against the cost of materials. Moreover, reinforcement techniques are required which can be readily adapted to existing geometries of structural parts thereby eliminating the need for fundamental design changes and providing a means by which substandard design performance can be remedied. That is, in many instances, design deficiencies are discovered after the vehicle design has reached a stage at which radical changes are no longer feasible.
In addition, a significant amount of emphasis has been placed on performance characteristics of channel-shaped structural components which encounter forces that produce bending. Such structural components may be curved, hollow structural sections, such as automotive compartment rails or may be channel-shaped sections where two opposing section walls need to be secured together. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,926 discloses a composite laminate beam having an outer structural portion which is channel shaped and wherein an inner tube is disposed within the channel. A structural foam layer is bonded to the inner tube and the outer structural portion.
It would be desirable if techniques could be provided for providing sufficient reinforcement, particularly to curved hollow structural sections or to tie together two opposing sections.